


White Noise

by belivaird_st



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rachel still loves her Ashley Too and won’t let anyone, especially her sister Jack, ruin it.





	White Noise

Jack unzipped her black duffel bag and started putting away some clean clothes inside along with her sneakers, beach towel, and bathing suit. She looked over to find her sister packing her backpack for their trip to the lake this afternoon and watched her hold up her favorite voice activated electronic device—Ashley Too.

“You’re not seriously thinking of bringing that to the lake with us, are you?” 

“I was, so what?” Rachel shot back defensively. She carefully tucked the Ashley Too inside the mesh cup holder pocket on the left side of her bag. She ignored Jack’s snickering and continued putting some extra dry clothes together with her rubber lime splash flip flops and library book. 

“When are you going to give up on that thing?” Jack demanded. She grabbed her pair of earbuds from her bed and phone charger.

“When will you quit riding my ass about it?” Rachel snapped. She caught the stunned look on her sister’s face and smiled nervously. Never had she said anything like that before until now since she started picking up Ashley Too’s new edgy persona. 

“What the _fuck_?!” Jack screeched. 

“Just leave me alone, Jack,” Rachel protest. “I’m really getting sick of your negative bullshit.”

“You’re the one who’s being a total bitch these days!” Jack hollered at her. 

“Girls? You ready?” their father called them from downstairs.

During the car ride to their grandmother’s lake house, Jack folded her knees up and rested both feet on the dashboard, looking pissed through her amber colored pair of Ray Bans in the passenger seat with her father driving behind the wheel and Rachel settled in the backseat with Ashley Too in the mesh cup holder pocket beside her. The silence was unbearable and made their father squirm.

“You girls in a fight again?” he spoke up carefully.

“I’m good, Daddy,” Rachel replied.

“Baby,” Jack taunted.

Rachel heard her and kicked her sister’s seat from underneath. That’s when Jack spun around and slapped her across the head. 

“Can we all try to have a nice, relaxing day without any conflict?” their father sighed deeply.

“You’re nothing but a joke in this family!” Jack shouted.

 _“I wish I never had you for a sister!”_ Rachel screamed back.

“Both of you—knock it off!” their father hollered. “I’m literally two seconds away from turning around and driving us all back to the house!”

That warning had shut both girls up and made them quiet for the rest of the ride.


End file.
